


Soul Meets Body

by sorrywhatever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I mean not that slow, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, but over the course of a few hours, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrywhatever/pseuds/sorrywhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are attending a gala for his newly reinstated role as CEO. They’ve been together for months now, but he still looks at her like it’s the first time. The heightened awareness they have for each other never seems to go away. And he’s been dying to take that dress off of her since the minute he saw her in it. Slow burn over the course of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time to write lately, and I've been missing it. Not sure why this turned out so long. Un-beta'd so there are probably mistakes... hopefully nothing too bad.

All night he’d been winding her up. Or, probably more appropriately, they’d been winding each other up. Ever since this thing between them began, she felt like she was permanently intoxicated by him. His smell, his taste, his touch, she could not ever seem to get enough of any part of him. She thought that feeling would wear off eventually, but so far it hadn’t. She was so, so ok with that.

So, yes, it was wildly inappropriate and distracting as hell, but she could not help how every little thing he did in public reminded her of something else he did in the bedroom.

The gala they were at was a very formal affair with a sit down dinner at the hugest table Felicity had ever seen -- all part of Oliver’s reemergence into life as CEO of a major company now that he had regained control of Queen Consolidated, now renamed Queen Incorporated. 

Oliver looked, as always, magnificent in his tux and she’d chosen a floor length, one shoulder deep blue gown that accentuated her eyes. They sat side by side at the dinner, and Oliver would not stop touching her -- a brush of his hand along the exposed skin of her thigh, pushing up against the slit in her long gown to touch her, his hands hidden by the long table cloth. Later, a soft caress of his finger along her bare shoulder and arm, his breath ghosting over her skin and causing goosebumps to break out as he whispered dark and low in her ear. God, even just the way he held his fork, his thumb caressing the handle, or swallowed his water with the muscles in his throat moving had her worked up into a frenzy.

They were at a table surrounded by tons of heavy hitters, people Felicity didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of, but Oliver couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her, touching her arm, her leg, her back, even her hands as he brushed his fingers along hers to catch her attention or feed her a bite from his plate. She was trying and failing to keep the faint blush that he always seemed to tease out of her at bay, but her one consolation was that he seemed just as equally affected. 

When he’d first come to pick her up and he’d seen her in her dress, he’d ravaged her mouth with hungry kisses and she’d had to reluctantly break away from him to reapply her lipstick and rub away the smudges from Oliver’s mouth so that they wouldn’t be too late for dinner.

In the car his hands were everywhere -- rubbing her back, tracing his fingers up the inside of her thigh and leaving her generally breathless. In the relative privacy of the town car with the partition up and the blackened windows, she’d given as well as she’d received, scratching up Oliver’s thighs to rub him through his pants where she could see he was half hard and growing harder. He groaned into her neck, reaching up to pinch at her nipples, but she knew they had to get through this important dinner before they could do anything more.

She’d tried to avoid anything overtly inappropriate at dinner, but honestly she thought a few times she might combust from the looks he was giving her alone. His eyes were dark in the candlelight as he gazed at her bare shoulder, and just once she did allow her hand to wander over the front of his pants, hidden from view at the table, and she found him still half hard for her. Fuck, she was already so wet from all his attention and just his general nearness, she knew it would take almost nothing to make her come once they were finally alone.

The dinner finally ended, and they had just enough wine in them from the constant attention that the waiters had paid to their glasses -- both of them happy and flushed from drinking and just being with each other. Oliver grabbed her hand, leading her to the ballroom.

“I cannot wait to get you out of here. And out of that dress,” he said, low and quiet in her ear. Felicity held her breath, rubbing her thumb firmly along the inside of his wrist and making him groan quietly. 

“How much longer do we need to stay?” she asked. “I see a few of your big investors over by the bar. Maybe, ah, you should go say ‘hi’?” she said, her breath catching as Oliver licked his lips, his gaze straying to her mouth. “Oliver,” she said again, realizing that his attention was completely gone, all his focus on her. “Go talk to them, toast with them, and then take me home,” she said that last part in a whisper and the growly tone certainly got his attention.

“Ok,” he said, forcing himself to focus. “Meet me back here in ten. I am not waiting any longer than that for you.”

As he strode off to do the requisite schmoozing for the night, Felicity quietly slipped off to find the restroom. She was startled by her own appearance in the mirror, her eyes looked larger without her glasses and her pupils were blown, her cheeks flushed from drinking and being near Oliver for so long. This was like really really good prolonged foreplay, but she was so ready to get to the good stuff. She patted her face with cool water and wiped off the last traces of her lipstick, applying a clear gloss in its place since she was certain she’d be kissing Oliver senseless within the next few minutes if she had her way. 

She kept her eyes on Oliver as she walked back to the doorway where they’d parted, and he seemed to sense her in the room, locking eyes with her as he raised his glass of whiskey in a toast with the board members he was talking to. She allowed herself the moment to really drink in his appearance. She was with Oliver Queen. He was hers and she was his, and he was without a doubt the sexiest man she’d ever seen. She could not wait to strip off his jacket, run her hands down his torso under his suspenders and slowly unwrap him like a present. This was the first time they’d gone out together as a couple dressed up for a gala -- he hadn’t needed to do this sort of thing for awhile now -- and she was really glad that it would be a regular part of his life again. She love love loved how he looked in a tux.

A minute later he was by her side, his hand reaching for hers as he bent to whisper in her ear. “Are you ready to go? I would ask you to dance, but the kind of dancing I really want to do with you would definitely raise some eyebrows,” he said, looking her up and down with a lascivious glint in his eye. 

Once they were back in the town car, Oliver wasted no time in claiming her lips, leaning her back into the leather upholstery as his hand slid higher and higher up her leg. She reached under his jacket, pushing her hands under his suspenders at his waist and smoothing her hands over the strong muscles of his back. He nipped at her neck, licking along her bare shoulder down to her collarbone, and groaning as she reached down to grab his ass and pull him on top of her. 

“Fuck, Oliver, I have been going crazy all night. Please,” she begged as his hand slid all the way up her thigh and lightly brushed her clit through her soaked lace thong. He rubbed his thumb roughly against her, groaning as she gasped and bit his neck, reaching between them to push her palm against his erection, now fully hard and straining against his pants. 

“Felicity,” he breathed, “I have been half hard since I first laid eyes on you tonight. Fuck,” he cursed quietly, his thumb pressing quick circles over her clit. The rough material of her underwear heightened the sensation and after one more long stroke of her hand against his cock, where she was sure she could feel every ridge and vein of him in her hand, she arched her back, screwing her eyes tightly shut as she came, quivering in his arms.

Oliver continues kissing her and stroking her skin as she came down from her high. Her skin was flushed all over and she was sure her hair was a mess of curls from his hands. One glance into Oliver’s eyes and she chuckled at how obvious their antics would be to anyone who saw them. His jacket was mostly off, his shirt twisted around his torso and his lips were wet and swollen. 

They were only a few blocks from her house, so she quickly tried to smooth her hair and straighten her dress so it looked respectable enough for her to walk through her front door. Once they came to a stop, Oliver stepped out of the car first, buttoning his jacket and speaking to the driver through the front window before reaching in to help her out. 

They walked in her door, and instantly she was on him, unbuttoning his jacket and pushing it off before getting to work on the buttons of his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him before breaking away to push him towards her bedroom, running her hand over his erection as she grabbed his pants by the waistband to pull him with her. 

Once inside her room, she stepped out of her heels, bracing her hands on the wall as he ran his hands over her curves, reaching around to run his hand up the slit of her dress while latching his lips onto her exposed shoulder, licking delicately over the scar from where she was shot last year. The skin there always felt particularly sensitive and she could only imagine from his past reactions to her ministrations that his scars felt the same way. They were a blessing and a curse, a reminder of what they’d both been through to find their way to each other.

She pushed back against him, rubbing her ass against him and making him groan before breathing out his name.

“Oliver,” she looked over her shoulder to catch the absolutely dazed expression in his face. “Unzip me, please?” she asked with a little wiggle of her hips.

He quickly complied, his fingers amazingly good at delicate work considering how large his hands were. He pushed the dress off her and she stepped out of it, reaching behind her to unhook her strapless bra. Felicity turned as it dropped to her feet, wrapping her arms around Oliver’s neck and kissing him. 

He ran his hands down her thighs, bending to lift her so he could carry her the few feet to her bed. He leaned over and gently placed her on the bed, reaching up to push her hair out of her face before cupping her jaw in his hand and sweetly kissing her lips. He stood, quickly shucking the rest of his clothes before joining her on the bed./p>

He hovered over her, his weight suspended on one arm, as his other hand glided over her skin, memorizing her reaction to every touch and watching enthralled as her breath hitched when he rubbed his rough thumb over her nipple.

Felicity arched her back into him, her eager hands snaking around his sides to grab his gorgeous ass as she slipped one leg free from underneath him, planting her foot on the bed to gain the leverage she needed to flip them so that she was on top. 

The look of surprise in his eyes would have been comical if there hadn’t been so much heat behind it. She braced her hands on his chest and pushed her body down his, taking a glorious moment to grind down onto his cock, which elicited a long moan from both of them, before seating herself lower on his thighs. 

“Felicity,” he whispered, her name a lamentation, a question and a prayer all at once. 

“Oliver,” she responded, quirking an eyebrow. “You said it yourself. You’ve been waiting for this for hours. You gave me some relief in the car. So now it’s my turn. Let me play.”

And with that, she dipped her head down, her loose blonde curls fanning out across his chest as she sucked and licked her way down his abs, taking time to catalog every response he made. She scratched her fingernails over his nipples as her tongue traced the scars and tattoos on his body, noting how quick and shallow his breathing got every time she grazed his skin with her teeth. 

She worked her way lower, scratching up his muscular thighs before resting her hands on the deep v of muscles at his hips. She hovered there, her breath ghosting across his cock, so hard and glistening with precum at the tip. Her eyes locked with his and Oliver held his breath as she slowly, delicately poked her tongue out of her mouth to lick up the slit at his tip. 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Oliver gasped out as Felicity’s mouth made contact with his cock. He’d admired her gorgeous lush lips for, well, a really long time, but nothing could compare to the sight of her pillowy lips and pink tongue sucking and licking him while she sat there in nothing but her thong.

He tried to control his breathing, fisting his hands in the sheets and willing himself to calm down long enough to make this last more than a few seconds. God, lately almost every single thing she did sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. He’d been wanting to bury himself in her all night, and, yeah, that was definitely still happening later but sometimes it was like she knew him better than he knew himself. Because, yeah, he’d been wound so tightly he really would have had trouble lasting long enough to make it good. And this -- this was just so, so good.

Felicity slipped him farther into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him as she took him all the way to the back of her throat. She grasped him tightly at the base, rubbing him up and down as her head bobbed on his cock. She sucked hard coming up, her cheeks hollowing out, and when she moved back down she hummed deep in her throat, gratified to hear the garbled hiss that tore out of Oliver’s throat as one of his hands quickly moved to her head, his fingers gently slipping through her hair..

“Felicity!” he growled out, and she knew he was close. She took him deeper into her throat, her own moans of arousal vibrating along his cock, while one hand stroked him and the other came up to massage his balls. Pressing firmly on his perineum, she licked one final time up the length of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head and sitting up just in time to watch him throw his head back and groan loudly as he started to pulse in her hand, coming so, so hard across his neck and chest. She stroked him through it, watching as each throb of his cock sent an answering pulse straight to her clit, making her unbelievably wet. 

Watching Oliver as he lost all control made her feel like she was vibrating with lust. She watched with heavily lidded eyes as he slowly came back to himself, gazing at her with such reverence and love that her heart clenched in her chest. 

She reached quickly for a clean towel beside the bed to clean him up, nestling herself up under his arm to kiss his chest and ghost her tongue over his chest. She could taste a faint saltiness there -- a taste that was so him, she couldn’t help but find it incredibly sexy. He just groaned, pulling her closer to him as he turned to kiss her.

His motions were slower, much less frantic than before, but they were still both buzzing from each others presence. He ran his hand through her hair, cupping her chin and looking earnestly into her eyes. 

“Thank you,” he said, so sincerely it surprised her.

“No need to thank me. I really, REALLY enjoyed that.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, you have no idea how amazingly hot it was to watch you. And hear you. And feel you,” she said, rubbing her hand firmly up his thigh to emphasize her point.

She squirmed a little, needing to take some of the pressure off the throbbing between her legs. She was so incredibly turned on right now. Oliver noticed and reached down to slip his hands under her thong to slowly push it off her legs. His fingers played across her stomach and thighs before slipping down to feel her.

“Fuck. Felicity. You are so wet,” he said with a groan.

She could feel him hardening again against her thigh and thanked her lucky stars that he had such a short refractory period. 

Now it was his turn to explore and he took his time sucking on her neck, nipping at her shoulders and scraping his teeth on her nipples as he fucked her slowly with his fingers, a slow, delicious slide inside her as he just barely put pressure on her clit with the base of his hand. Oh, but she needed more. He made his way down her body until he could lick and suck at her, flicking his tongue against her clit -- one, two, three times until she was shouting his name.

“Oliver! Please!” she moaned. “I need you inside of me. Now!”

Now fully hard again, he was happy to comply. He quickly reached into the drawer of her bedside table to grab a condom. Once he was sheathed he settled on top of her he ran one hand from her foot all the way up her leg. He positioned her thigh so it was wrapped around his hip and she reached between their bodies to grab him, guiding him into her. 

Felicity’s eyes rolled back in her head as he filled her, the sensation of being joined with Oliver just a complete overload to her system. He paused once he was fully inside of her, both of them vibrating, a humming under their skin, as they breathed each other in, lost in a bubble of desire and want and love. 

Slowly, Oliver slid out of her, rolling his hips back into her and causing her to clench around him and moan as he ground into her clit. 

“Yeah, that’s… that’s good,” she said breathlessly.

“Yeah... Good,” he huffed out with a smile. His eyes shining, he kissed her, finding a steady rhythm as his hips began moving. 

She had already been so close to the edge that she wasn’t surprised when suddenly he changed the angle slightly, twisting his hips as he thrust into her and making a galaxy of stars explode behind her eyes. The orgasm tore through her, all she could do was clutch his back and hold on tight as she shuttered around him, shaking and crying out as every nerve ending in her body fired at once. This might be the closest to space travel she would ever get, but if these were the only stars she ever explored, she was more than fine with that. They could explore these universes together. 

She was still squeezing him tightly inside her, her orgasm starting to ebb only slightly when Oliver shouted, pumping quickly two more times inside her before burying himself fully and pulsing his release deep inside. Every inch of her, inside and out, was hyper aware of him and Felicity could swear she could feel the tip of him throbbing against her deepest point. Whatever it was, it felt fucking unreal, unlike anything she’d experienced before. She gasped with surprise as the sensation caused another small orgasm that traveled up her spine and down her limbs, leaving her body feeling electrified. 

They lay there, tightly wound around each other, until their breathing slowed. She curled her hands around his biceps, lighting scratching her nails against his taut skin and he nuzzled his nose into her neck. The push and pull of their breath evened out, their inhales and exhales slowly syncing up until Felicity felt like she might fall asleep just like that, completely surrounded by him in a warm, perfect bubble of contentment. 

Oliver gazed at her with such happiness, like he still couldn’t believe she was real, even after all this time. She caressed his cheek, her nails catching on his scruff. 

“That was. Like. Wow,” she said, hoping her happy smile would help fill in the blanks that her mind refused to supply right now. 

“Yeah. Definitely wow,” he said with a smile, reaching down to tickle her behind her knee before gently pulling out of her and rolling off the bed to clean up. 

He came back a moment later, gathering her close so that her head pillowed on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did steal that name from another Death Cab for Cutie song... can't seem to help myself. I would love for people to stop by tumblr to say hi or send me prompts (Olicity, Flommy, Smoaking Billionaires) -- I'm sorrywhatever there, too. Comments are amazing. I need them like air and plan to live off them during the lean times. :)


End file.
